Allen In Dreamland
by blumarshin
Summary: A tragedy befalls Allen, his friends turning their backs on him in his moment of need. A voice calls out to him, "Shall I take you to a wonderful world?" A white rabbit dashes in the distance.  This is my adaptation of Allen in wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**Allen in Dreamland by Blumarshin**

* * *

><p>Alice: Allen Walker<p>

White Rabbit: Road Camalot

Cheshire cat: The Fourteenth

Red Queen: General Cross

White Queen: Linalee Lee

Mad Hatter: Tiki Miyk

March hare: Yu Kanda

Door mouse: Miranda Lotto

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum: Lavi

The Dodo: Komui Lee

The Caterpillar: Bookman

**Chapter One: Shall I take you to a wonderful world?**

It was raining. The rain fell not hard or softly but steady, the wind sending it against the window in a constant pitta patter against the pane. Allen was alone in his new room; he stared outside, on the single chair leaning against the window sill he sighed, his hot breath fogging up the glass. He couldn't see anything outside, darkness enveloped the world. It was sometime in the late morning, when the moon had fallen and the sun had yet to rise. Allen couldn't even see any stars, only the rain that hit the window. It was a dismal sight, fitting Allen's miserable mood.

He had been confined, his innocence bound, his door and window sealed so he couldn't leave the room. He didn't even have his constant companion Link or even Timcampy with him. The Black Order higher-ups had ordered everyone to be separated from him, ever since he returned from his last mission. It had been a disaster, another nail hammered down in the coffin that condemned his fate of turning completely into the Fourteenth, a Noah, enemy of humankind and the Black Order, his home.

Allen could recall it clearly, he, Linalee, Chouji and of course Link were on a routine mission following up some rumours from a town the finders had discovered of people disappearing in the night. A plague had entered the town the outside villagers would say, which could only mean one thing, the Earl was at work and more Akuma were being created.

It was true, Akuma had taken over the town they soon discovered and even sooner had fallen into a deadly trap in town square. The town hid several level four Akuma and many level 3 and 2. It was so alarming at which so many level 3 had evolved to level 4, the exorcists could not keep up. Chouji was unprepared and Link was doing his best to defend him and Chouji while Allen and Linalee worked together to try and destroy the attacking Akuma. Allen had become fearful of drawing his sword out, afraid of it hurting him like before. They were struggling and without using his sword, Allen was losing the fight.

The last thing Allen remembered was the sight of a level 4, a twisted grin on the childlike face before him, its hand up and ready for the killing blow and then nothing...he blacked out, Allen was sure he had finally seen his last moments before his death. He had felt in that moment that he didn't want to die. However, now Allen would have preferred that to what happened next.

He came to standing, his hand on a level 4 Akuma's head that was kneeling before him. The Akuma said, "Yes, Master Noah, as you command..." and the group of Akuma that had survived, who were all kneeling before Allen, he noticed, rose and flew off into the night. Allen turned in horror to see Link, Linalee and Chouji to the left of him, Linalee was on her knees, unable to support herself, her eyes wide and crying, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Link stood stiff and straight his face a blank mask but his eyes stared unflinching in certainty that Allen was now lost and a threat to the Order. Chouji was pointing at him in accusation his face contorted in fury. Allen attempted to say something before Chouji screamed at him,

"Noah! Noah! Noah! Noah! It's true! You're a monster, a monster!"

Allen fell to his knees, his hands shaking before him, what did he do, what did he do? Was the thought that kept repeating in his mind.

"Allen...?" Link slowly questioned and it was a question not a statement. Allen could only nod his head before he finally had the courage to ask them the question that was running back and forth in his mind.

"What did I...do?" he whispered out.

It was Linalee that answered him, but she turned away unable to look at him, her hands now clenched to tight fists at her sides, her voice cold. "The Akuma pushed you up against the wall. The next thing we saw was you grab the Akuma at its neck one handed and pulled it up. Your skin suddenly darkened to brown and you began to laugh, it was horrible. The Akuma stopped struggling, the battle stopped and everyone; us and all the Akuma were drawn to watch you. You pushed your hair back and those damned crosses appeared on your forehead. You looked straight at the level four who attacked you and said, 'Good morning,' and then you were angry, really angry and said, 'how dare you attack your master...'." Linalee paused and began to cry even harder, her voice cracking.

"The aura you put out, it was so evil, it was like when the Earl had me in Edo, suffocating, I thought my heart would stop. I was suddenly so afraid. You looked right at us and then said, 'I am near,' and then, and then, you turned back to Akuma and said 'I am Noah and you will obey me in all things.' The Akuma all bowed to you and you looked at the Akuma you were holding and said, 'deliver my message to the Earl, he will need a new song and only I the musician, the part he gave up can give it to him.' The Akuma smiled at you, it looked so happy, you dropped it and it too kneeled before you and then you told them to leave." Linalee put her head in her hands once more, her eyes still wide, "But I don't understand, you were in Crown Clown, you were in Crown Clown. How can you be an exorcist and a Noah?"

"He's neither, he is a monster," Chouji answered for her. Link had then walked up to Allen and told him to deactivate, which Allen did. Link then bound him and they left the town. When they returned to headquarters Allen had been locked up in this room as he awaited his fate. What had hurt him the most was when they arrived Allen had finally gotten the courage to reach out to Linalee and try to explain, try to comfort her and say it was still him, he was still here and he would not let the Fourteenth win. But he hadn't got that far, when he brushed her shoulder with his fingertips, she flinched from his touch and said, "Don't touch me..." she didn't even spare him a look. It broke his heart.

Apparently word had gotten around fast, the people he thought who were his friends and family all just looked at him with either shock, sadness, anger or hatred as he was carted away by half a dozen Crow members. He was lost in their eyes. Some wouldn't even look at him, others he could see had seemed to accept that he was now lost to them. The fact that the Akuma obeyed him, that the crosses had finally appeared on his forehead, that the Noah could use the innocence Crown Clown, that he intended to contact the Earl and that he had said he was near. The Order thought that the Noah meant he was near to completely possessing Allen. But Allen knew the truth, it was that 'Neah' was the Noah's name. The fourteenth had told them his name. Allen didn't have a clue about the song he mentioned though. Allen truthfully really didn't want to know.

He had been locked up in this room for three days now, with no other human contact, food had been placed under the door through a latch that opened up from the other side. He hadn't eaten it though, hopelessness had engulfed his heart and all his doubts and fears were his only thoughts. He feared that they would come to remove his arm and innocence, it was the start thing to do. They will probably execute him now.

For the first time in a very, very long time Allen wished for a different life. He wished for a different world, without the Earl, without Akuma and without the Black order. His family had once again abandoned him. First his parents, then Mana and now his fellow exorcists.

Allen took his eyes off the empty landscape portrayed in the window and got up of the chair to lay down in the cot that pretended to be a bed. Closing his eyes Allen began to imagine a world where there was no fear, no loss or pain, but fun, happiness, laughter and joy. Where life was a party and he could drink tea and eat all types of cake all day. His friends were there and they too were happy. Plus Mana was there and once again together they would drink tea and talk like they used to. At the thought of Mana, Allen let out an abrupt laugh.

"I don't think I can continue walking forward Mana. I feel so lost..." Allen's heart sank even lower as he curled up in the fetal position and silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Allen was walking down a path that never seemed to end, it was night and for all the eye could see were the grassy plains to the left and right of him and the path. Though it was night the sky was red and the moon was an ominous black. However, for some reason this didn't bother Allen, he just continued to walk slowly down the path as if in a daze.<p>

A voice called out in the night to Allen. "Hey, shall I take you to a wonderful world?"

Allen looked up there was a shadow before him, a big grin on its face. Allen couldn't help but stare at the teeth in that grin. There was something so familiar about it.

"A... wonderful...world?" Allen repeated.

"Where all your dreams come true..." the shadow answered. There was something Allen should be remembering but for the life of him he couldn't. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"O...kay..."

"Then follow the white rabbit..." the grinning shadow turned and pointed to the distance.

"The white rabbit..." Allen repeated as if mesmerized.

"Don't fight it Allen just go..."

Allen looked to where the shadow pointed and saw a flash of white darting between the tall grasses.

* * *

><p>End chapter one.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The White rabbit

**Allen In Dreamland by Blumarshin**

**Chapter Two: Such a Strange World Part 1: The white rabbit**

* * *

><p>Allen looked to where the shadow pointed and saw a flash of white darting between the tall grasses.<p>

"A...white...rabbit?" Allen started to run towards the white flash, the shadow and its grin forgotten. "I need to follow the white rabbit." Allen kept repeating to himself, his eyes scoured the plains looking for the flash of white again, but instead he heard a child's laughter. It was light and joyful, Allen turned towards it. It was the laughter of a young girl, Allen was positive.

"There!" Allen shouted as he spotted the white flash again. He ran quicker, leaving the path and into the tall grass he trampled swiftly through, his eyes following the flashes of white, the continuous laughter, beckoning him forward. The grass eventually came up to a deep wood. Allen stopped before it, unsure whether to venture inside but positive the rabbit went this way. The girl's laughter sounded again, very close this time. Allen looked up to see a young girl sitting on a large tree branch looking down at him. Her skin was grey, her hair black with a blue shine. She was dressed all in white, from her pretty sundress, to her dainty shoes and her ribbons, one in her hair, one around her neck and two around her wrists. She was licking a huge lollypop, Allen thought she looked familiar.

"You're late..." she said to him and smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

She laughed once more. Pointing to her head she said, "I'm the white rabbit."

Allen suddenly noticed that she had white rabbit ears on top of her head; it was strange he didn't notice them before.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm Allen."

"Allen, Allen, Allen. I like that name." She said as she jumped down and landed gracefully before him. "Why were you following me Allen?" she gave him a probing look. Allen blushed a deep red and turned away. She laughed once again, amused at his reaction.

"I was told to..." Allen whispered back.

"Oh! You're after my rabbit hole!" the white rabbit exclaimed in shock.

"I am?" Allen questioned. They were the same height and yet she seemed to be able to look down at him. He looked up and saw a grin spread wide across her face.

"Tag! You're it!" She yelled playfully punching him in the arm before she took off deeper into the forest. "I bet you can't catch me!" Her voice teased.

Allen couldn't help but smile. "I bet I can!" and he ran after her, his earlier fears about the wood forgotten. "Oh little Miss Rabbit! Little Miss Rabbit!" Allen called out to her as he took chase. Her reply was only laughter.

Together they ran through the woods, up and down and through the trees roots, Allen soon lost track of time but never tiring, ever chasing the girl rabbit in the little white dress.

However, soon he suddenly came to a halt. He was in a clearing and in the middle stood a big heart shaped door, checkered pink and black with a crown on top. The door made him feel uneasy as he walked slowly into the clearing. The doors suddenly opened wide and Allen took a few steps back in alarm.

The white rabbit appeared out of mid air and elegantly landed before the doors, her lollypop discarded. "What's the matter? It's what you were looking for right?"

"What I'm looking for?"

"Follow me...to a wonderful world...Allen..." she beckoned.

"This feels like a dream..." he whispered.

"Yes, but dreams can be so very, very real," she whispered back and smiled down at him.

Allen started to walk forward once more towards her and her open arms. Her feet seem to lift just off the ground and Allen took both of her hands as she effortlessly floated backwards towards the open door.

"Don't leave me!" Allen begged.

"Don't worry... just follow me...to your wonderful world..."

Allen didn't hesitate; together they approached the door, his eyes hypnotized by her face, her smile. Allen not realising had walked through the door, was enveloped by darkness.

"Call me Road..." she whispered to him.

"Road..." he breathed back her name. She smiled and winked at him.

"Now don't look down." She said. Allen couldn't help himself, he looked down and suddenly he was not holding on to Road, he slipped out of her arms and began falling, falling endlessly down her rabbit hole, when he will stop, nobody knows.

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** These chapters will be short but hopefully updated regularly as I have written 60% of it so far.

Always please review for any feedback, these help us grow as writers people!


	3. Chapter 3: The Dodo

**Allen In Dreamland by Blumarshin**

**Chapter Three: Such a Strange World Part 2: The dodo**

* * *

><p>Allen was falling, tumbling down and down into an abyss, for how long this occurred for Allen didn't know, but his arms continued to flap vigorously in attempt to try and slow his decent. It wasn't until the being that was also falling alongside him talked did Allen notice its presence.<p>

"I must say you make the action of falling an art form, my dear boy."

Allen looked to his left, "huh?"

"Well just look at yourself, flapping like that, you know you don't have wings right? Mine never seem to work right, sigh. But with all your yelling I had to come up and see what all the fuss was about. Are you practicing for the next falling competition?"

Allen continued to stare at the being, who was falling quite effortlessly next to him, his hair was green and he wore this white uniform with a sort of a beret on his head. He was in a calm standing position as they fell, his arms crossed against his body, his pose thoughtful. But what Allen couldn't see was his wings.

"You have wings?"Allen asked him, he had stopped yelling and could find that it was easy to converse even with the wind rushing by them.

"Wings? Of course I have wings, I'm a dodo bird silly. Really you must use your eyes." The dodo lifted his arms and Allen could indeed see that feathers were attached to his arms, the same colour as his unusual hair. The dodo did a slow twirl and Allen then saw its tail. The dodo smiled and turned his head, his nose growing into a beak. "See now?" he asked.

"I thought dodo's were extinct." Allen said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I never!" the dodo exclaimed in anger, his hands now at his side, fists clenched. "How insulting, saying I don't exist. Well enjoy your falling boy, you'll never measure up to me, I'm off!" and he turned away.

"Please do go! Don't leave me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Allen begged. He didn't want the dodo to leave him, he felt he could trust this half man, half bird being, he didn't want to be alone again.

"Why should I stay, you don't seem to appreciate my presence here boy." The dodo grumbled.

"Allen, my name is Allen."

"Ah! Introductions, I love introductions, why didn't we do this sooner? I am called Komui, the dodo," and he took off his beret and did a little bow.

"Do you think you could help me Komui. I've been falling for ages, when does it end?"

"You want to stop falling?" Komui asked, perplexed.

"YES!" Allen begged once more.

"Well why don't you just stop then?" Komui asked, as if he was stating the obvious.

"I don't know how and if I could just stop, don't you think I would have by now." Allen sighed.

"Have you even tried?" Koumi asked. Allen almost glared at him but tried to school his face so he would not offend the half-man, half-bird before him.

"You can't just suddenly stop by yourself from falling." Allen said exasperated.

"Why not, I do it all the time. I fall, I stop, I fall and I stop. It's as simple as that."

"But that's not possible, it doesn't make sense!"

"Now something that is impossible does not make sense," the dodo shook his head.

"I'm so confused..." Allen groaned.

"My, my, my, you must be new here Allen. Fell down a rabbit hole did you?" the dodo lit up, you could almost see the light bulb flick on above his head.

"Yes! I didn't mean too but I was following the white rabbit and now I don't know what do to. I'm stuck here, falling, but not really falling I guess."

"You've entered a strange new world Allen, this must be your home now and since Road sent you, you have the keys, the power. Anything your heart's desire will come true. The impossible, possible, where sense doesn't even exist here." The dodo tried to explain.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I'm sure soon you will," the dodo answered as matter of fact.

"But how do I get back, back to where I was?" Allen pleaded.

"Go back? You must understand there is only forward in this world, we just keep walking forward and forward without end, as it was dictated." Komui nodded his head.

"You mean I can't go back, to where I was before?" Allen looked at him shocked.

"Well I suppose you could see the White Queen, she might know how to help you," Komui shrugged. "But you must be polite, well mannered and not waste her time! she has more important things to do, like spend time with me. I do everything for her you know. I'm determined to win this falling competition, it shall be I who falls the most! Oh the white queen, my dear white queen!" the dodo cooed holding his hands together in affection.

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll go see the White Queen." Allen declared.

"There you go boy, now you've got it! And you've stopped falling, see, told you it was possible."Komui winked. Allen looked down to see his feet on the ground once again, smiling joyously he turned to see Komui but he was gone.

"Komui!"

"Up here silly, go on off to see the White Queen you go," Komui answered. Allen looked up to see Komui falling upwards, further away from Allen.

"But how do I find her?" Allen yelled back up.

"Follow the path!" was the distant reply.

Allen looked towards exit of the rabbit hole in which he had descended finally to. He walked outside to see another dense wood before him and true to Komui's word there was a path before him. Allen walked forward, forward without end.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 3 end-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The Storytellers

**Allen In Dreamland by Blumarshin**

**The regular disclaimer applies:**

**Chapter 4: The Storytellers**

* * *

><p>Allen had left the Dodo behind and travelled upon a new path that was enclosed by another dense wood, currently on his way to find the white queen and hopefully out of this place. Allen was beginning to get truly disturbed about the weirdness that surrounded him, now wishing he didn't follow the shadow's direction. A strange new world indeed.<p>

"Argh, I'm sick of travelling through thick woods, I wish that there was a change of scenery, a garden, a flat plain, a lakeside even." Allen grumbled, getting his hair stuck in a branch once again. After he got his hair free, Allen then tripped on a root, falling face first to the ground. Slowly he got up onto his knees and raised his head, looking forward.

"This isn't getting any bet...a lake?" Allen stared dumbfounded, before him was a huge lake. Years ago there must have been some kind of building that stood before it, but now Allen could only see its ruins that spread out to one side, in and outside of the lake. Soon he found himself mesmerised by the reflection of the crescent moon upon the water.

"Watcha doin'?" a voice asked next to Allen, who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Silly, he's watching the lake, gazing they call it," another voice answered.

"Oh yeah...but why is he doing it?" the first voice asked.

"Well it's because...ahh...well...umm...why are you doing it?" the second voice turned back to Allen.

Allen flipped over onto his back and pushed himself back away from the two shadows that had abruptly appeared behind him.

"Wha..wha..wha..." he stuttered.

"Now look what you did, you scared him," the second voice sighed.

"No I did not, you did!" The first voice accused the shadow beside him.

"No, you did!"The shadow pointed back.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The shadow put up his fists in a boxer movement.

"You bet your favourite book it is!"The other shadow put his own fists up.

"Well I would if someone hadn't destroyed it!"

"That was an accident and you know it!"

Allen now no longer scared out of his wits, his heartbeat settled back down to a steady rhythm. He got up onto his feet and moved closer to get a better look at the two before him, the glare from the lake gone, he saw too young adolescents, twin brothers. They wore strange uniforms with a huge orange scarf around their necks, a headband holding up their red hair and an eye patch on one of their eyes, the other having it on the opposite eye. They were preparing for a fist fight.

"Don't fight!" Allen interjected. The two paused at the sound of his voice, their fists against the others cheek. They jumped apart.

"He talks!"

"I told you he could." The other said smugly.

"No you did not! It was I who knew he could talk," the other shot back.

"Why you-"

"Please stop," Allen soothed. "I'm Allen, and you are...?" Allen tried to change the topic.

In perfect synchronisation, the two posed. "I'm Lavi-Dee!" one brother pointed to himself.

"And I'm Lavi-Dum!" the other mimicked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Could you guys tell me the White Queen is? I think I'm lost." Allen asked. The two at the same time brought their hands up to their mouths and gasped.

"What's wrong? I need to see her." Allen tilted his head in puzzlement.

"You don't want to go there!" Lavi-Dee exclaimed.

"No he doesn't," Lavi-Dum agreed.

"Yes, I do," Allen replied.

"But the Red Queen has her." Lavi-Dee explained. Lavi-Dum nodded his head furiously.

"Yeah, scary."

"Why?" Allen asked.

Together the two simultaneously brought their thumb across their necks. "Upset the Red Queen and it'll be off with your head!"

"Oh..."Allen said, taken back.

"Off with your head! Off with your head! Off with your head!" the brothers sung while they danced in a circle, elbows locked together.

"Well I still need to see the White Queen. The Dodo told me she might be able to get me home." Allen explained but the brothers weren't listening to him, continuing to dance. "Guys, guys, Lavi-Dee, Lavi-Dum," Allen tried to get their attention. The brothers abruptly stopped.

"I know! Let us tell you a story instead."

"Yes, you must let us tell you a story! It's proper etiquette you know."

"Quite right brother, first there's introductions, then there is dancing and then the hosts must tell a story."

"Guys, I don't think I really have the time." Allen began to edge backwards, but the brothers grabbed him by both arms and pulled him down the lakeside to a small clearing where a stone piece of column had sunk into the ground. They threw him onto it.

"Time? It doesn't exist in this world."

"So there's plenty of it," the brothers explained.

Resigned for now and still shocked at being manhandled by them, they were quite strong, Allen sighed in defeat. "Still, just a quick one please."

The brothers bowed. "We shall tell the tale of the Millennium Earl and His Noah." The brothers' one eye glowed next to each other in the pale moonlight and the atmosphere sank with a rolling fog heading towards them coming from deep within the lake.

* * *

><p>"<em>Once upon a time, many years ago, before man became giants in their own right, there lived a pious man. Devout to his religion, he followed every commandment, prayed daily and was a leader among his people, telling the tale of their holy Lord, saviour and above all else, their creator.<em>

_This man was eventually blessed with a family of his own and he thanked his God for every moment they shared. The man was very skilled with his hands, a brilliant mind he wield and with both created marvellous inventions that supported the village. There was peace, prosperity and happiness. _

_However, nothing lasts forever and the time of peace and prosperity came to a sudden and abrupt end. War had broken out within the Land. Foreigners had invaded and began to slaughter the innocent, pillage the villages and turned the survivors into slaves. _

_It was dark times for the Land, as there were no warriors to defend them. Their very religion had forbidden violence and the act of killing another man. In desperation the people turned to the pious man for guidance, hope and protection. And so the man prayed to his Lord day and night without pause. But no answer came. No angels descended from Heaven to defend them and the enemy was not struck down by God's mighty plagues. The people began to cry as despair engulfed their hearts. Their Lord had deserted them, they wailed in hopelessness. _

_The pious man had now begun to grow angry with his Lord for His silence. His people were suffering and the Lord was doing nothing. The man's village was now under siege and in desperation the man had forsaken his vows and broke the commandments he had once preached. He broke into the forbidden library and read the dark scrolls that contained black alchemic magic. Using his brilliant mind and crafty hands, he created the unthinkable. With the aid of twelve nobles, the now irreverent man had imbued them with dark powers and together they defeated and sacrificed the invaders to the irreverent man's dark egg. However, during the bloody battle, the irreverent man had forgotten his most cherished treasures, his family. _

_In the middle of a dark night, surviving invaders had banded together and devised a plan so nasty and foul. They murdered his family in a most vicious way. Sheathed with rage so immense, the irreverent man swore vengeance on the earth now seeing it to be nothing but evil, he vowed its destruction. He needed to destroy what God had originally created. _

_Using his dark magic the irreverent man cast off twelve of his precious human emotions into the twelve nobles, increasing their power, he renamed them the Noah. The once pious man now no longer human, he was less than a shell left behind, but filled with darkness, revenge and hatred he became something more. They called him the Millennium Earl, Duke of Destruction. For years he researched ways to return his lost family to him and every attempt met with failure. During this the world was being consumed; the Earl's vow was almost complete. _

_However, when victory was almost his, a bright light had descended from the heavens and for the second time in the Earl's life he heard his Lord's almighty voice speak to him, saddened by his child's decent into sin and fallen from His grace. The Earl spoke back in anger, how dare he speak to him now, after he had suffered so much, lost so many. The people had depended on him and he had failed them, it was all God's fault, he bellowed back. The Lord said that when he had made humanity, he had gifted them with freewill, the power to make their own decisions; He couldn't intervene, for to do so He would undo His Word and the universe would cease to exist. The Lord reminded the Earl that suffering was momentary, compared to eternity in Heaven and now the Earl will forever suffer, bared from Heaven for all time. _

_The Earl cried for his lost family, but the Lord said he could never see them again, for true the Earl's power had grown and he had the power to summon souls down to Earth, he could not call them for the Earl had castaway his most powerful trait, his humanity and that was the key._

_The Earl's last hope crushed he declared his hatred to God and the humanity He had created. The Earl then vowed that he shall make humanity suffer like he had suffered. He would make God cry from Heaven and destroy all that God loved and had made in His image and God could not stop him, as the Earl still possessed God's greatest gift-freewill. _

_And so the World wept and was consumed within a great flood. However, God did not allow his remaining faithful children to suffer needlessly. As demons roamed the Earth, God decided to gift humanity once more. God took in the peoples' pain and He cried a single tear and as it fell from the Heavens it turned into a golden cube that people named _Innocence_. Together the people rallied; their faith in their Lord unshakable and with the power of the Cube, their faith and their humanity they defeated the Earl and his Noah, becoming memories in the dawn but at a great cost. The cube had been shattered into pieces, falling like small tears into the flooded earth and disappeared. The people despaired once more, believing their protection now gone. However, their Lord smiled down from Heaven proud of his children and told them to seek and they shall find within themselves the power to find the tears once more, their guiding light within the darkness. _

_The Earl, though defeated but not destroyed, went into hiding and disappeared from history. They say he is merely biding his time, resurrecting his Noah and waiting for the right time to fulfil his prophecy and once again bring on the end of the world and insure its final destruction..."_

* * *

><p>The twins finished with a flourish, their glowing eye dimmed and returned to its normal green. They bowed and Allen began clapping in earnest.<p>

"Well?" the twins said.

"The story was great, but it was sad. You really feel for the Earl, but he turned so evil, such pain," Allen said slowly.

"Not all stories are happy."

"Not all stories are sad."

"Not all stories are true."

"Not all stories are false." The twins shrugged.

"Is that story a true story?" Allen asked, curious.

"Who knows?"

"Who cares!" The twins shrugged once more. Allen looked disheartened and the twins looked at him and then each other.

"But you know, they also say that when a person loses the person they loved the most to death,"

"A gentleman comes to see them in the dead at night and offers them a chance to summon their loved one back into their arms."

"Call out to them, he says, call out their name!"

"The soul comes down from Heaven and the man traps them into a metal doll."

"Dark magic,"

"Very dark indeed."

"But, reunited again, the person cries in happiness!"

"But the soul cries out in pain!"

"Why, why did you do this to me!"

Allen's heart began to beat faster, the twins, their words struck something deep inside him, Allen was suddenly afraid. "Stop it," Allen says, he puts his hands to his ears, trying to block them out.

"The person had committed an unspeakable sin."

"For the doll was actually a weapon, fuelled by the soul, it will be destroyed. Locked in a painful struggle!"

"Stop it!" Allen yells.

"Why, why did you do this to me? The soul cries out to the person."

"The pain!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Allen cries, covering his ears, bent over his eye throbbed with pain.

"Kill the person who called you with their sweet, sweet voice and wear their body like a suit, the man would order the weapon."

Unable to take anymore, a fear, a painful memory overtaking him, Allen ran. He ran away from the twins and their stories, away from the lakeside and back into dense woods. He ran on and on, not noticing the braches that tore his clothes and ripped his hair. He ran until exhaustion took over and he collapsed before a giant mushroom, shivering uncontrollably.

"I did it..." he whispered in horror.

"If you are referring to defacing my mushroom boy then yes you did," an old grumpy voice growled out.

-End chapter-


	5. Chapter 5: The Catepillar

**Allen in Dreamland by Blumarshin**

**The regular disclaimer applies:**

**Chapter Five: The Catepillar **

"If you are referring to the damage committed against my mushrooms boy, then yes you did." A grumpy voice growled out, before taking a long drag on a pipe.

Allen immediately looked up and behind the mushroom's top to see quite a large black and white...panda?

"Please excuse me...umm...sir..." Allen immediately stammered out.

"Excused? Excused from what boy? Excuses are such bothersome things. Asking, giving, receiving, taking, one could even say tormenting," The old man answered, blowing smoke in Allen's direction.

"Sorry," Allen replied, sheepish.

"And now he apologises. Why apologise for what you are, otherwise you'll always be sorry," the man stated, as if he was describing the weather.

"Well...that...is...I guess...um..." Allen was lost for words.

"The cat got your tongue?" the man inquired.

"Cat?" Allen repeated.

"No? Haven't met him yet? Well I do suppose you will soon, he's always sticking his big grin where it's not wanted. Not wanted!" The man blew smoke towards Allen once more. Allen began to cough.

"There's a cat in this crazy world?" Allen began to fan himself, to blow the smoke away; he couldn't help but notice the smoke was different in colour at times.

"Is there? This is your world after all." The old man continued to smoke.

"You ask a lot of questions for answers you know." Allen grumbled.

"Do I? Perhaps questions are the courtesy around here, ever think of that?"

"You know I also haven't heard your name...sir," Allen asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh introductions, how I do hate to dance. If you need something to call me, call me by what others think of me, Bookman, will suffice." The old man sighed, and flopped down in a more comfortable position, almost bored with Allen.

"You know you remind me of two boys I met earlier, they weren't much help either."

"Perhaps you weren't asking the right questions. Although those two numbskulls aren't much help anyway with all the fighting, they never listen." The Bookman sighed once more, before taking another long drag of his pipe and instead of blowing at Allen began to make intricate shapes in the air.

"Those two were no help at all, they were great story tellers but-" Allen had to stop mid sentence; he had an awful feeling he was forgetting something. There was a reason he had left them, a reason he was running, but he couldn't seem to recall it. Allen frowned, and concentrated harder.

"Recite the Lord's Prayer." The Bookman suddenly demanded.

"The Lord's Prayer?" Allen repeated, shaken out of his rumination.

"Did I stutter? You do know it don't you?"

"The Lord's Prayer, yes of course I know it..." Allen cleared his throat and began:

"_Our father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name._

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day, our daily bread, And forgive us for our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespasses against us._

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

_For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory,_

_Forever and ever, amen_."

Allen finished, a feeling of peace washing over him.

"Wrong." The Bookman stated.

"Wrong? But I'm sure that is how it goes!" Allen retorted confident in his answer.

"You really are a rude boy, must I correct everyone," The Bookman sighed. "This is the correct verse, listen carefully," the Bookman began:

"_The Tyrant who hides behind his ever high walls, hated is his many names._

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be forced upon. On earth locked away from heaven._

_Allow us this day, as we beg for our daily bread._

_And grant us power over our sins, as we destroy those who sin against us._

_And lead us not through the temptation, but grant us power over all things._

_For thine is the wretched kingdom, the power and the reverence,_

_For all eternity, Amen."_

The Bookman sighed, and leaned further back, his face disappearing behind a cloud of smoke. Allen was speechless. The verse shook something within him, it was distorted and flawed. It reminded him of the story the twins spoke of, and gave the same feeling of foreboding and dread, as if the very air felt heavier.

"Just what is this place?" Allen whispered.

"Now that dear boy is the question, the very question indeed." The Bookman replied veiled behind grey smoke that would not dissipate.

"I need to leave this place."

"Leave dear boy? How can you possibly leave a place that you are not even there?"

"Must you always speak in riddles?" Allen asked frustrated with the panda-bookman.

"Must you always speak without thinking about what you say boy?" The Bookman retorted, moving forward past the smoke to be visible once more, his own frustration with Allen evident in his voice.

Allen crossed his arms and pouted. "Listen, I'm looking for the White Queen, if you could just point me in the right direction I can leave you in peace."

"The White Queen, ho, ho? We are on a mission aren't we?" The Bookman laughed.

"Why? Is it to do with the Red Queen who guards her?" Allen asked, hopeful that he may just finally get something out of the panda-bookman.

"Ho, ho, yes the Red Queen, it would be wise to fear, to quake, to dread...For Judgement comes for us all, dear boy, for us all." The Bookman began to take quick drags from his pipe and create more smoke swirls around him.

"But why, why do must we fear the Red Queen?" Allen was keen to know more.

"Why? Why indeed...why does the sun not rise here? The moon be so dark yet emit light? The forest be almost deafening in sound yet nothing lives within it? Why indeed..."

"Why is anything you say, not helpful..." Allen grumbled to himself.

The Bookman sighed and went back to creating more smoke shapes with his smoke. "If you seek the White Queen, who lies within the halls of the Red Queen, you must venture through the forest and find the Hatter. His door always leads to the Red Queen's gardens, compliments of the White Rabbit. He is no doubt holding one of his infernal parties right now; although why he always invites the Hare I'll never know." The Bookman was once again hidden from view by smoke, multicoloured this time, the colours like a changing rainbow around him.

"The White Rabbit? You mean Road? Will she be there as well?" Allen asked, very interested in seeing her again.

"Of course, another stupid question," Bookman grumbled.

Allen flinched and his comment but kept his composure, grit his teeth and continued on. "Thank you Bookman. However, how shall I find the Hatter you speak of?"

"You follow the path, for all directions lead to the same place here." Bookman answered. Smoke billowed around the Bookman before stretching out to form an arrow and reveal a pathway to Allen that he didn't notice till now.

Allen nodded his head in thanks to the panda-bookman and began to move forward and away from the mushroom patch, grateful for an excuse to leave. Allen was halfway there before the Bookman called out to him once more.

"Oh Allen? I normally don't interfere in the affairs of others, as it is far more interesting to observe and record. However, you must know that nothing in this world is as it should be. It is a reflection, a distortion, a dream, a twisted form of reality. What you see and do here is not real but is tangible in every sense of the world and it moves and changes with your very will and actions. It will be very important that you do not forget who...you...are..."

Allen had stopped to listen to the Bookman, confusion on his face; he could barely see the Bookman now, or the mushrooms, all veiled by swirling smoke. "What do you mean?"

"Think but do not ponder Allen. Here take this, should you need it." Something came flying towards Allen and immediately he caught it in his hands. It looked like a piece of mushroom.

"What do I do with this?" Allen asked.

"You'll know when the time comes," was the Bookman's parting cryptic answer, his voice seeming very far away.

"Thank you, I guess," Allen turned to leave and head down the path before something suddenly occurred to him, turning back he called out. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Allen realised that the Bookman called him by name, twice, and yet Allen distinctly remembered not giving it this time. However, the Bookman was gone, the smoke had cleared and no one, no Bookman or mushroom patch was there. Pocketing the piece of mushroom given to him, Allen moved on.

"Can this place get any weirder?" Allen grumbled to himself.

-End Chapter-


End file.
